Lost
by pendragon94
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a surprise destination, and something happens that he never wants to happen again. This is a sad story to start off with, so get your tissues ready!


_T__his is just something that popped into my head, and is inspired by __Rascal Flatts- What Hurts The Most__._

He leaned back against the wall of the TARDIS, and tears of pain and sadness poured themselves down his face. A choking sob tore through his chest, and he put his head in his hands. A moment later he lifted his head to look at her body, and whispered, "Please don't leave me. Please." Then his eyes met the console as its lights dimmed, and he could feel the soul of the TARDIS darken in an emotional agony. "Why?" He whispered to her, thinking that maybe his ship could give him some sort of answer.

But no reply came, and all he could get from her was a feeling of pure heartache. He closed his eyes, and put his head back against the wall, facing the ceiling. His tears did not stop, and he continued to set there in silent torment, reliving what had happened just minutes before.

**They opened the door, and Rose laughed at the scene before them. He had told her that this destination was a surprise, and she was delighted when she realized that is was the American Old West.**

**Before actually venturing out, she went to the wardrobe, and what she put on was similar to what she'd worn when they met Charles Dickens but with a little less flourish. The Doctor of course didn't mind because he always thought she was beautiful, and when they stepped outside of the doors, they didn't expect the scene before them. The TARDIS had put them snugly between two worn down old buildings, poking out slightly, and they could see to the ends of the street in front of them.**

**Two men stood at either end of a short path, each of them with their guns drawn, and pointing at each other. Rose being Rose, she stepped forward, and tried to stop what they were doing.**

**But just as she opened her mouth to speak, and just as she walked into the path of both weapons, they fired. The impact dropped her to the ground as both shots hit her in the chest, and blood immediately pooled around her.**

**The Doctor rushed forward, pulling her into his arms, but she was already fading. He put his hand to her cheek while the other wrapped securely around her waist. "I'm… sorry." She coughed the words out, and he could see specks of blood between her lips. A wheezing breath left her, and when she didn't pull it back in, he knew that she was gone. Her eyes became immediately dull and lifeless, staring unblinking up at his face. He stood, cradling her to his chest, and returned to the TARDIS.**

**As soon as they got inside the door, he set her gently onto the grating, and collapsed in the corner of a pillar and the wall. The tears streamed down skin, and soaked into his shirt.**

**He held onto her hand, and looked into her cold eyes. "Please Rose; I can't live this life without you. Don't leave me." No reply came, and when he dropped her hand, his chest ached. "I love you." He whispered.**

**That was when he leaned back against the wall of the TARDIS.**

Now he sat there, in a barely lit console room, mourning her loss alongside of the TARDIS.

He reached out with his mind, touching the heart of the living ship. _Is there anything I can do?_ He asked her, and only felt a numbingly hollow pain in reply. A second later the entire room went black, with only the faint baseboard lights to keep him from being blinded. His ship had never taken so kindly to anyone as much as she did to Rose, and he knew that the TARDIS was just a hurt as him.

Standing up, he started to walk sluggishly toward the door to the rest of the ship, when he noticed a light coming from behind him.

He froze.

The light reminded him of sparklers, and when he turned around after a hesitant second, he was shocked by what he saw. Bursts of light were jumping into life over her body, and falling to hit various parts of her. It intensified, until it looked like pure sunlight was raining down from the space just above her flesh, and the console room immediately brightened in response to the display. Suddenly he heard her gasp in a breath of air, the lights stopped, and she lifted up from the floor as if by some unseen force. She settled onto her feet, and her entire being glowed with a pure golden radiance. She opened her eyes, and it was all he could do not to lunge forward and embrace her in relief.

The glow started to fade from her center, and finally a second later the light fizzled out at her fingertips. "H-how?" He questioned, and new tears streamed down his face.

She opened her mouth, and for the second he could hear the voice of the TARDIS layered with hers. "You wanted to save me, so the TARDIS made it possibly. She found those last little traces of the Bad Wolf that you could never get out, and she fueled them into action. They revived me, and now… I think I'm a Timelord."

It took no time after that for him to grab her into a hug, and they sunk to the floor, still locked together. "I thought I'd lost you." He sobbed quietly, and held her tightly against him.

They stayed that way for a long time, before she leaned back, and suddenly she was kissing him. He kissed her back, and when they parted, she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, and kissed her again.


End file.
